


Innocent

by pugglesarecute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Echidna - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gay, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Helpful Alan Deaton, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reunions, Season/Series 06, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, Twisting Mythology for the Sake of the Story Line, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglesarecute/pseuds/pugglesarecute
Summary: Deaton knew Scott was not going to win this one. Logically, with the cards on the table he knew that Monroe and her associates had turned almost everyone against them. Especially if the rumors that the Argents were allied with them were true. Within days, if not hours all of the pack in Beacon Hills would be killed. He looked to each of them gathered in his cramped backroom of the veterinary office he’s owned for years. Deaton could see the tremors of Noah’s hands, itching to hold his Ruger LC9 handgun, feel the death emitting from Lydia, hear the scrape of Malia’s claws against the underside of the table.He took a deep breath and looked at Peter Hale. Ever since his relationship with Deucalion started he had been almost the same person he was before the fire. Not exactly sane, but definitely not unhinged like he was trying to chase revenge into his violent grave. Peter Hale was trustworthy as was Deucalion now, even though it ultimately felt like a scene out of the Body Snatchers. Peter delicately set a small, worn to the bone box made out of teak and sweet cherry with carved intricacies on the top. The box itself was unassuming and irrelevant but what was inside could save them all.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Peter Hale, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Hayden Romero, Stiles Stilinksi/Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Sweet Cherry and Teak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton knew Scott was not going to win this one. Logically, with the cards on the table he knew that Monroe and her associates had turned almost everyone against them. Especially if the rumors that the Argents were allied with them were true. Within days, if not hours all of the pack in Beacon Hills would be killed. He looked to each of them gathered in his cramped backroom of the veterinary office he’s owned for years. Deaton could see the tremors of Noah’s hands, itching to hold his Ruger LC9 handgun, feel the death emitting from Lydia, hear the scrape of Malia’s claws against the underside of the table.  
> He took a deep breath and looked at Peter Hale. Ever since his relationship with Deucalion started he had been almost the same person he was before the fire. Not exactly sane, but definitely not unhinged like he was trying to chase revenge into his violent grave. Peter Hale was trustworthy as was Deucalion now, even though it ultimately felt like a scene out of the Body Snatchers. Peter delicately set a small, worn to the bone box made out of teak and sweet cherry with carved intricacies on the top. The box itself was unassuming and irrelevant but what was inside could save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, welcome! You've stumbled onto my little side project. I've had these ideas in my head for a few months but only now decided to write them down and share. This work is not finished right now. Updates will be a little sporadic until I find a set rhythm but I promise this is always open and I am always brainstorming.  
> Here are some important facts about this story that you need to know before reading:  
> \- This story starts in season 6B but will reference past seasons, characters, etc.  
> \- Stiles Stilinski is not related to the Sheriff and was not part of the story line in the past seasons. He for a lack of a better term is not Stiles Stilinski by name.  
> \- Deucalion is good and sane and so is Peter Hale. Like actually good people sane. They're also gay.  
> \- Hayden didn't leave Beacon Hills.  
> \- Brett is pack allied but was killed already along with his sister.  
> \- This story has a bunch of Greek mythology woven into it but I promise everything you need to know will be explained as will any translations.  
> \- Braeden is considered pack allied and will be showing up.  
> \- Kira is considered part of the pack as well as her family and will be showing up.  
> *Please reread this chapter!!! It was under construction- it just was finished!*

Deaton knew Scott was not going to win this one. Logically, with the cards on the table he knew that Monroe and her associates had turned almost everyone against the pack. Especially if the rumors that the Argents were allied with them were true. Within days, if not hours all of the pack in Beacon Hills would be killed. He looked to each of them gathered in his cramped backroom of the veterinary office he’s owned for years. Deaton could see the tremors of Noah’s hands, itching to hold his Ruger LC9 handgun, feel the death emitting from Lydia, hear the scrape of Malia’s claws against the underside of the table. Scott seemed to gravitate to her while his mother steadied Noah. Mason and Corey were huddled farther away, arguing about their safety. Hayden and Theo tended to Liam and his gash from the hunters they encountered previously.  
He took a deep breath and looked at Peter Hale. Ever since his relationship with Deucalion started he had been almost the same person he was before the fire. Not exactly sane, but definitely not unhinged like he was trying to chase revenge into his violent grave. Peter Hale was trustworthy as was Deucalion now, even though it ultimately felt like a scene out of the Body Snatchers. Peter delicately set a small, worn to the bone box made out of teak and sweet cherry with carved intricacies on the top. The box itself was unassuming and irrelevant but what was inside could save them all.  
“How is this putrid smelling box supposed to help us win,” Malia snarled feeling trapped in the unforgiving clinic.  
“This is my last hope. I’ll be honest, it’s quite bleak right now and I know you know that we cannot win this war with what limited resources we have. This is our solution. Peter, perhaps you remember this box?” Deaton intoned.  
“I remember my sister holding it a few days before the fire while talking to you. I know it has been passed down in the Hale family for generations.I don’t why it was deemed so important to be in the vault.”  
“Yes. Inside this box was a gift given to your family long ago, before written records even. We don’t actually know how it was obtained but I do know that this is supposed to be a hail mary. And only to ever use it if it was dire.” Deaton slid the box open and inside the box sitting atop a satiny fabric was a beautiful necklace with a gem that seemed to fluctuate in color. He gently reached in and grasped the cold metal, holding it into the sunlight.  
“Deaton how is this necklace supposed to help us? And has anyone heard from Derek recently?” Scott looked on at the scene as if Deaton belonged in Eichen House. Sometimes he felt like he did. Everyone shook their heads, sullen. It had been radio silence from the surly man for quite a few months.  
“I’m not honestly not sure, there are such inconsistencies on what this does in the emissary diaries. But one thing that is crystal clear. That’s how to use it.”  
Deaton threw the necklace onto the ground, smashing the gem and releasing a soft green mist into the air. It tickled all the noses around, wafting a mixture of home and cinnamon into their palates lulling them into semi-consciousness.

* * *

  
Scott felt overwhelmed, the smell was so distracting he didn’t even sense the extra heartbeat in the room at first. When the fog cleared, they all looked to the extra person in the room. He was lanky, covered in tattoos spattered with moles and currently brushing his teeth. He was about the same height as himself and he smelled like he’d just walked out of an electrical storm. The man was only wearing black boxer briefs and illuminated not only his pale skin but the tight material left little to the imagination. He seemed to be dazed himself. Then, as if a pin dropped, the whiskey eyed boy looked around before settling on Deaton. He turned to him and bowed.  
“Hello Emissary Deaton of the McCall-Hale Pack. My name is Stiles.” The man leaned in to shake Deaton’s hand, shocking Deaton out of his reverie.  
“You have broken the necklace so I assume you are in need of help?” Stiles sauntered around the small room, touching everything on the shelves and tables.  
“I’m sorry, but what the fuck is a Stiles?” The Sheriff demanded incredulously.  
“I am a Stiles. That is not my real name but that is the name you’ve been given until I have more information as to why I was summoned.” Stiles seethed clenching some bottle ash in his hand.  
“I have summoned you because the pack is in danger. We have hunters turning innocent civilians into amatuer marksmiths with as the targets and we don’t have too long before they start aiming their ammunitions at us. The supernatural is out and it is not in our favor. We’ve already been attacked and we don’t know who is on our side and who is known to be a target. We are completely in the dark.” Scott spoke up, trying to contribute something to kick a plan into formation.  
“Is this all of your pack, Alpha?” Stiles questioned, looking over everyone- paying special attention to Corey.  
With that question, a bang sounded out from the front of the vet’s office and the crowd stumbled out into the waiting room to witness Jordan Parrish limp in with arrow in this left thigh. A sudden crunch directed their eyes to his hands ripping out the arrow, cursing obscenities along the way. Still muttering under his breath, Parrish looked up to see a strange man in the middle of the group he’s come to know as his pack. He couldn’t help but to be suspicious but after scenting him, he immediately relaxed somehow identifying the man as ‘safe, home’.  
“No, we have others but they are not in town.” Scott looked at his friends, helping Parrish to sit down as Melissa and Deaton prepared to clean his wound. The arrow had been made out of silver and Jordan’s body temperature had melted a small bit of the arrowhead into his leg. It would be fatal unless they got it out soon. Stiles almost honed in on Jordan, slowly moving towards him gracefully. Jordan looked up to see the new man directly above him and flashed his eyes at him. It was like he had no control. He felt weak and knew the silver was affecting him strangely. The man’s eyes flashed too, a milky green with a black slit down the middle. Snake eyes.  
Scott watched as Stiles suddenly embraced Jordan, the deputy almost gasping as he melted into the embrace. Jordan’s eyes flashed again as molten tears fell down his face. Silver dripped down his leg, pouring out of a closing wound. Lydia stepped forward, trying to reach out but Deaton put out a hand whispering a short ‘wait’ in her ear. What seemed like hours but was only a few minutes later, Jordan leaned out of the embrace smiling. His chemosignals emitted utter contentness as he propped up against the wall.  
“May we go back to the storage room? And does anyone have some clothes I could borrow, if I’m going out we don’t want to draw attention.” Stiles headed back into the storage rooms with everyone following him like ducklings, Jordan at the front hovering so close to the man that if he were to stop, he’d run right into him.

* * *

  
After Stiles got dressed with Parrish’s emergency clothes he kept in the trunk of the cruiser everyone had wanted to question more about who he was. He was tired, hungry, and pretty sure he still had toothpaste on the side of his mouth from earlier. After everyone introduced themselves to him, Stiles directed a demand for explanation as to why he called here and what wanted him to do. Scott took the sass in stride, describing brokenly the rats, spiders, and the hunter problem they seem to be having. Malia talked about Halwyn and Argent’s standoff with his father’s men. Parrish filled him in on Eichen’s plan to eradicate all supernatural and then Lydia added that people were starting to turn on them which garnered a twitch from him. Finally, Liam lamented to him about Brett and his sister being killed by hunters.  
When they were done filling him in, he felt exhausted. He knew what he needed to start doing and that would involve calling in favors. Lots of favors and gathering as many of his friends as he could. He also knew he needed to explain himself.  
“Here’s the plan. I need to know who all is in your pack that isn’t here- we need to get them here now. I need a list of known associates of Argent and Monroe. I also need to get to the Anuk-Ite.”  
“The Anuk-e-what,” Hayden and Malia said looking at Stiles like he was crazy.  
Deaton suddenly looked alarmed at the name and whispered, “the Anuk-Ite, is a descendant of Medusa, is an ancient shape-shifter, a creature of disharmony. It can turn neighbor against neighbor sowing the seeds of discord and hate. It doesn’t need fangs. It doesn’t need claws. It uses something far more sinister. When paranoia turns to anger, anger turns to violence, and entire communities tear themselves apart. The creature feeds off the fear and grows more powerful.”  
“You’re telling me, Medusa’s fucking child is one causing this chaos?! Splendid. Let’s figure out how to kill it. Then that’s one problem solved.” Deucalion was already walking towards the corner of the room filled with dusty books.  
At the same time, both Mason and Stiles spoke out.  
“You can’t kill it.”  
“No!”  
Everyone turned to Stiles who had tears in his eyes, his trembling hand reaching out to grab Scott. He was distressed and frightened. With a few breaths, the tattooed man gained a look of resolve in his eyes and swung towards Deucalion, grabbing his throat and slamming him into Peter.  
“You will not kill it because I know how to stop it. I just have to get close enough. Do you all understand?! You will not kill it.”  
Deaton intervened between them and insisted. “I think you have some more explaining to do, Stiles. Why do you want this, this thing to live? What are you? Who are you?”  
Stiles eyes turned into one of a snake’s as he hissed out “I am the mother of all monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please make sure you reread this chapter, as you can see, it was just finished. :)


	2. Mother of all Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A savage roar from outside tears through the building and the pack inched towards the windows. Hunters being thrown over the cars and knocked unconscious greeted them. Others were dropping like flies, eyes rolling in the back of their heads. When the muffled ‘clear’ was heard to Scott, he walked out to greet some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh thank you guys for your support. This is my first fic in the Teen Wolf fandom so please be gentle with me.   
> This will be a slightly shorter chapter but I wanted to post something tonight to have good footing in the set up of the plot :)

“Echidna” Deaton exclaimed quietly. “You’re a myth. A Greek myth.”

“And werewolves aren’t real.” Stiles scoffed making eye contact with everyone in the room. His eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. After a minute he cracked a slight smirk.

Deucalion pulled a book about Greek lore down from the top shelf and found the page labelled Mother of all Monsters. He read over the page aloud, stuttering as he went. The fear from everyone permeated the room like a heavy cologne. Only Corey and Jordan were unaffected- it seemed as if in the time the passage was read over they gravitated towards the man. Stiles saw as such and welcomed them with open arms.

“So you are the mother of all monsters? You’re Typhon’s lover, the deadliest monster in all of history. Okay, okay. Since you haven’t killed us yet and you said you’re here to help you are on our side but aren’t you categorically a villain, and a female?” Lydia pondered as she leaned over to look at the words herself.

Stiles sighed out “It’s a long story. However if we want to win both wars you’re facing we’ll need to focus on that rather than me. Call your friends.”

After Lydia, Scott, and even Noah attempted to call Jackson, Chris, and Derek with no answer Stiles knew he had to go get them himself.

“I’ll be back. Be careful, watch each other’s backs, call me if you reach any of your friends, and for God sakes don’t get killed.” Stiles huffed writing down his cell phone number before disappearing leaving only green mist behind.

* * *

“What in the shit?!” Liam bellowed. “How in the hell is that skinny motherfucker going to help us fight off kids from our school, deputies from the police station? I don’t trust him.”

“I do.” Deaton continued, “Stiles, Echidna obviously was indebted to the Hale family, that’s what the necklace was for. It summoned him- er I mean her? If that really is Echidna, then she would be on our side. She birthed monsters, is considered one herself. I’m sure she still has affection for her offspring. That’s probably why he didn’t want us to kill the Anuk-Ite. She’s related to it in a grandmotherly way...” Deaton trailed off still confused a little bit about the whole situation.

Lydia’s phone chimed with a new text and she laughed. “Stiles said he is a man and that it’s complicated but he’ll explain when he gets back.”

“Well that solves that mystery. I say let’s head out, do more research on the Anuk-Ite and what we need to be looking for. We should also keep trying to contact people.” Scott maintained walking towards the front exit. He opened the door to be met with an arrow zooming into the doorway, missing him by a hair. Scott slammed the door, smiling at everyone.

“So, maybe we’re not leaving just yet.”

A savage roar from outside tears through the building and the pack inched towards the windows. Hunters being thrown over the cars and knocked unconscious greeted them. Others were dropping like flies, eyes rolling in the back of their heads. When the muffled ‘clear’ was heard to Scott, he walked out to see some old friends tying up the hunters with chains and rope.

“Jackson! Ethan!” Scott yelled hugging them, uncaring that the blood was getting on his clothes. Scott sported his lopsided smile as he scent marked his old pack members. He then leaned back to take a good look at them and found the two men looked worse for the wear, regardless of enhanced healing. Their shirts had bloody rips in them and dried blood on their temples. Some parts of their skin looked singed like they were electrocuted. Scott hadn’t seen Jackson since he went to London in sophomore year of high school. Ethan at the end of junior year. He felt bad that they hadn’t stayed in contact.

“Stiles sent us. What do you need help with?” Ethan questioned, going over to greet the others while Jackson was fussed over by Lydia. They both smelled anxious but content, and overwhelmingly of each other. Ethan constantly looked at Jackson as if he were his moon, his anchor.

“By the way, who the fuck is that dude? We were in the middle of our hot tub fucking and he just poofs right in between and he has the audacity to scream about it.” Jackson complained. Jackson had just about had a heart attack when a stranger appeared mid thrust into Ethan. The kid screamed and promptly fell over the edge of the hot tub in his haste to get away from the situation. Needless to say, everyone was mortified by the time the water stopped splashing.

“I’m still not sure but I know he’s here to help.” Scott said still sounding grossed out from the earlier confession. He followed with “So are you two together,” while scratching his head.

“Yes McCall, you intolerable ass pastry. Do you have a problem with it” Jackson looked chagrined.

“What no?! I just, I never expected you to you know-” Scott said trailing off kicking the rocks outside of the clinic’s parking lot.

“What I want to know is how you ended up right out here, while we were trapped inside.” Lydia questioned, already seeming to know the answer and looking smug when they both replied ‘Stiles’.

“It looks like he’s still watching out for us even when he’s away.” Deaton remarked awed.

* * *

The group started towards Argent’s bunker with a couple of the books from Deaton’s in tow. It was one of the safest places to go right now with the whole town starting to turn against them. Chris met them down there with food and water, ready for the worst.

“Wait,” Malia’s arm swung out before Argent finished typing in the code for the door.

“There’s a heartbeat in there.” Chris and Noah immediately pulled their guns out of their holsters while the werewolves shifted into their beta forms. When they opened the door they were met with someone they never thought they’d see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback, suggestions, questions please don't hesitate to reach out. Also any grammatical errors are mine as I don't have a beta. Who do you think think the new arrival is? Who else do you think will come?


End file.
